


The Tattooed Teddy Bear

by rennerfan_1



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: A/U, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennerfan_1/pseuds/rennerfan_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay guys, this is a fix prompt I saw over on Jed and I thought I would have a go at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tattooed Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnscasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnscasa/gifts).



Detailed and very colourful artwork line his arms like pieces of armour, the artwork beautiful and well done as his eyes scan the pages of Fiona Addams's portfolio and he nods appreciatively, impressed by the quality of her work. He hasn't been too sure about going to the female artist and since it was his first time with her, he wanted to be absolutely sure he liked her work and was sure she could bring the piece he desired to have inked into his skin for life. 

He looks up to the blonde haired tattoo artist who is also covered in excellent pieces of work as he pulls the design from his coat pocket.

"You must be Jeremy." She says brightly."I'm Fiona."

"Nice to meet you. And thanks for squeezing me in."

"It's not a problem. Sometimes we get a cancellation, but you were lucky because even they don't last long." She answers as she tucks a pencil behind her ear."You said on the phone you have a piece in mind."

"Uh, yeah I do."

With a pleasant smile, Fiona takes the offered piece of paperwork and studies it silently for a few minutes, her eyes absorbing every line and detail.

"I like it. Its not overly fancy and sometimes the most simplest of designs turn out to be the best. Do you want it in colour or black and grey?"

"I'm not sure. "He answers honestly." What do you think?"

"I think the native American on the horse should be block black, like a completely filled in shadow and the skyline could be done in sweeping colours. Different shades and some highlights on the guy and horse."

"That sounds amazing." Jeremy beams.  
"Where do you want this?"

"My entire back if you can." He answers and expects to get told off, but she's cool with it.

"Great. Why don't you go get yourself a coffee and I'll have this drawn up."

Jeremy leaves the tattoo studio and goes across the street for some coffee and a quick bite of a sandwich before returning to the studio and when he arrives, Fiona has drawn up the native American piece.  
With the stencil on and Jeremy laying comfortably on his stomach, Fiona gets to work and the pain is sweet and makes Jeremy tingle.

After twenty or so minutes of silence and the only noise coming from the tattoo machine and the radio, Jeremy let's out a little hiss as Fiona works on his shoulderblade.

"I'm sorry." She says apologetically. "This area is pretty tender. Do you need a break?"

"No, I'm fine. Just nudge me if I fall asleep."

"Falling asleep would be the least of my worries." She laughs genuinely and gives him a break whether he likes it or not."You have some interesting pieces going on."

"Yeah, got my first one and I was hooked after that. Everything means something to me, you know?"

"Those are the best kind." She smiles as her eyes wander over every inch of his skin. "At least you don't take having something permanent on your body lightly."

Jeremy shifts and leans his chin on his hand, a little thankful of the break because he feels so tired and being tattooed is theraputic to him.

"Do you get that a lot?" He asks."People just getting ink on a whim?"

"Oh yes, we do. I always try to get people to think about what they're doing and if they don't like it or change their minds, they're stuck with it."

"And laser removal is expensive." He adds thoughtfully.

"You have no idea the amount of people who come in here looking for removals. Some were good pieces and its a shame, but others were do it at home jobs."

"Kids being kids." He says, agreeing."Should leave it to the professionals."

"I'm not going to disagree with you on that one. So, what is it you do Jeremy?"

"I work over the children's hospital. The one for terminally sick kids " He says as he lays back down.

"And they don't mind you being tattooed?"

Fiona asks because she knows the stigma attached to the body art and has heard of them being called job-stoppers before. She doesn't agree with anyone not being given a job because of their body art and she knows that the people who are making rash judgements are those who have none   
"They don't mind. Some of the kids like to give me some new ones." He smiles brightly as he says it. "It keeps the kids smiling for a bit. I'm also a clown, a magician and over all teddy bear where the kids are concerned."

"That's lovely and it must be tough."

"Yeah." He answers. "Anyone who says they don't get emotionally involved with the kids is a liar."

"It would be impossible not to "

Fiona grows silent as she starts tattooing again and quickly two hours pass in a blur. After a wipe down and being wrapped up to prevent any infection, Fiona turns to her customer.

"You're going to need another session to put the colour in."

"Fine by me.". He smiles as he takes the appointment card."See you in a few weeks."

****

The bar is smoky and very busy with people from various age groups and the air is tainted with sour body odour and beer, a bar living up to its rock and roll reputation. Normally, it isn't Fiona's thing to listen to a bunch of guys who were acting like they were fifteen prance around on stage, but her friend had begged her to go. She sips her beer as the crowd near the foot high stage, more of a slight increase in height than a stage, start to cheer and applaud. She notices the guitarist instantly and turns with interest to the poor excuse of a stage. The band play a few old rock classics and then perform a few original pieces, which she is impressed with. Once the band has finished and the group of people make for the bar, Fiona sees this as her opportunity to leave and head home. She goes to bed, imagining she can still hear Jeremy singing.

Exactly a month after originally tattooing Jeremy, Fiona looks up to see her musician customer walk in to the studio in jeans and a tight fitting T-shirt. His smile is friendly, but his eyes tell a completely different story. 

"Hey, there." 

"Hi." He answers pleasantly, but he seems more reserved. "I'm booked in to get my back finished."

"Great. I was wondering when you would be back. How did it heal?"

"It healed pretty good." He says with a forced smile. "Was really itchy when it scabbed over."

"It is a pretty big piece and the bonus is that you wouldn't have been able to reach most of it. Can I take a look?"

Jeremy nods as he turns around and raises his T-shirt over his head and he bends his neck forward, looking down towards the ground. Fiona appreciatively looks over her work with scrutiny and smiles as she brushes her fingertips over his smooth, colourful skin.

"It's healed really great." She beams proudly. "All we need to do now is add the colour and that's you all done."

"Great. That's really great."

"Give me a few minutes to set up and then I'm all yours." Fiona says and then goes into the sterile room to prepare.

 

After a few minutes, Jeremy follows Fiona into the room and lays down on his stomach like he did before and Fiona gets to work, the him of the tattoo machine buzzing loudly in the silence. Every muscle in his back is tight and tense, his eyes focussing on a spot of the linoleum flooring. 

"You don't seem like yourself today." Fiona muses as she checks to see if he's okay.

"Just work stuff, you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She says with feeling.

"I guess you've never had a client whose such a killjoy."

"Its fine, honestly."She stops and wipes his back down, smudges of excess colour and a little blood clinging to the wipe. "It must be really tough."

"You always think you're going to live forever and nothing can touch you, until you realise it can and it's a hard kick of reality."

She makes a sound of understanding and she has always believed that tattooing is a therapy, where clients tell their stories of happiness and sorrow and feel better because they are maybe getting a tattoo to mark the occasion. 

An hour passes and Jeremy checks the detailed artwork in the mirror, seriously impressed with every inch of the piece and turns to the tattoo artist with a genuine, cheesy grin.

"This is amazing." He says excitedly. "This is really great. I'm really glad I came to see your work."

"Im pleased you like it."

"I absolutely love it, thank you." Jeremy smiles and sits back up on the country h to be wrapped up.

"So, what's your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Honestly?" He shrugs with a smile."I have no idea, but I'll probably be searching for ways for the hospital to raise money. Alot of what we do, well we rely on donations and fundraising."

"I have an idea If you're prepared to listen."

"Sure."He answers. "Hit me up."

"Tattooing. All flash work set at reasonable prices and the proceeds go to helping the kids."

"You would do that?" Jeremy asks in shock, still smiling and buzzing from his own session of ink.

"Of course. Just let me know the details and I'm all yours."

****

It was settled within twenty minutes of talking to the fundraising commity and a week later, the tattoo studio is packed with paying customers and a line of people, going right around the building is policed with other volunteers. After a full eighteen hours of tattooing, they made over forty thousand dollars and every single penny went to benefit the terminally I'll kids at the local hospital. While they stayed in the hospital, their days went by much more comfortably and the last days of their life would be spent as peaceful as possible.


End file.
